The 23rd Hunger Games
by hytecpony
Summary: When a family of four makes a wild discovery at the reaping of the 23rd Hunger Games, and their lives will be changed forever! You will have to read to the end to find out what happens, who will survive and who will become a casualty at this Hunger Games.
1. Chapter 1 The Morning

I awake that morning to the sound my of my 5 year old sister crying hysterically outside my

door. If anyone had heard her screeches of hysteria, other than my mother or my 16 year old brother,

they might have thought she needed a doctor, or a psychiatrist. But we knew why she was crying

so horribly, she was scared. This wasn't like the kind of scared like an infant hearing his first thunder-

storm, this was the kind of scared that she knew that her siblings might die.

I come out of my room to see my young sister, Piper, crouched in a ball on the floor in front of

me. I had to crouch down to come face to face with her cherry red face and wet, puffy eyes.

I took her face in my hands and looked her straight in the eyes and said "Piper, you have to listen to

me."

She tried to break free of my grasp on her face, but she fails and finally gives in.

I start my statement again "I know you don't want me and Zane to have to leave you but there is a

very small chance of that even happening." I know that that isn't true though, there are thousands of

names in those glass balls but Zane, my older brother, and I both know that quite a few of those slips

have our names on them.

Every year two children, a boy and girl ages 12-18, from each of the twelve districts goes to war

fighting each other to death. This takes place once every year as a consequence of the 13 districts

getting together a long time ago and going to war against the Capitol. This was when North America

was an actual place, but than it collapsed and broke apart into the 13 districts ruled by the Capitol.

The Capitol won the war and completely destroyed district 13. For the districts horrible behavior

the Capitol punished the remaining 12 districts by creating the Hunger Games.

When a child reaches the age of 12 their name is entered once into the glass ball of their gender.

Every year their name is entered again until they turn 18. If a family is poor that child can enter for

tesserae, a years worth of oil and grain, for every family member of theirs and every year the number

of slips inside the ball grows. For example-my brother Zane takes out tesserae every

year for my family. The first year his name was put in 5 times. The second year his name was put in

10 times and so on. My brother, being 16 years old, has his name put in 25 times where I am only

14 and this year my name has been entered 15 times. There fore Zane and I have been put in the glass

ball a lot. We have already discussed to my mother about Piper not being able to sign up for tesserae.

Piper than starts sobbing again and I have to kneel down to whisper to her "We are going to be

all right, it's just the reaping, we are going to be fine." I wrapped my arms around her skinny, fragile

body as her sobs started to fade and she finally smiles. Then she clutches onto the front of my shirt

to pull me closer and whispers in my ear "After, the reaping can we have some spice cake?" I smiled

at her because I knew that this was Piper's favorite treat. I rarely make it because it takes me awhile to

save up the money for the flour, spices and fruit pieces to make the little loaf of cake. So the spice is

cake meant for a celebration. I bend down to her ear again and whisper "Only if you stop being so

upset." She looks up at me with her wide eyes and finally smiles. I smile back and take her hand in

mine. " Let's go into town and buy the ingredients so later on, after the reaping we can make the

cake." Piper looks up at me and than starts bobbing up and down. I squeezed her hand just enough

to settle her excitement.

We walk down the short hall to my mother's room. Piper and I share a room, it's small but

just large enough to fit two small beds and a nightstand between them. We all share one closet. Zane

lives up in the attic, and mom sleeps in the spare room that always seems freezing when you enter.

Piper and I enter her room trying to make the least noise possible. Surprisingly, she isn't

sleeping, but has her nose in a book instead. I lean against the bed and whisper "Mom?" Mom looks

up from her ragged book with her glasses poised on the tip of her nose. She always seems more older,

wise, with her glasses like this. She answers with a quick "Yes?" I look her in the eyes and say "Piper

and I, are going into town to buy ingredients for a spice cake. Is that alright with you? We will be

back in an hour or so." Mom looks from Piper to me than answers with a nod of her head.

Piper grips my hand real hard and drags me out of the room. She pulls me down the hall,

the dining room and out the door. Finally when we reach outside Piper is huffing and puffing, still

gripping my hand real tight. I look her in the face and say "What was that for?" Than Piper smiles and

says "Making sure you weren't gonna back out on the deal."

"What deal?" I ask.

"The deal that you would take me into town and buy ingredients for the spice cake."

I sigh. "Why would I do that?" Piper just shrugs and starts pulling me down the small dirt path that

leads into town.


	2. Chapter 2 To Town and Back

Once Piper and I finally come to the four corners in the edge of our small town, 3 miles from

our house, we rest for a minute at the big oak in the middle of the three dirt paths and the one paved

one that leads into town. The three dirt paths lead to the three areas on the outskirts of our district.

The first dirt path is small and isn't well defined. Not many use this path though because it leads to

the area of the one river that runs through our part of the district. Not many use it because many years

ago underground springs were found and used instead of the river. Some use the river because they

are poor and cannot afford the springs. Some very poor people live their also because they cannot

afford a farm of their own.

District 10, where we live, is known for it's livestock. Many live on farms and grow few crops.

My family has very few farm animals but we do have a garden. With 3 goats, a cow, and a couple of

hens it is hard just to sustain ourselves, but we are also trying to sustain the capitol. My mother has a

job where she sells some plants at the market but we make very little. With our father's death, 6 years ago,

killed by a peacekeeper, it is a little easier to feed our family of 4. So Piper and I have started saving

up some of the eggs, milk and cheese and once a week we make a good amount of money

from that and my mother's plants to buy other foods like meat, bread and spices.

The second dirt path, the one that Piper and I were walking on is small but used very often.

There are many footprints that cover the path. This path leads to the area where a lot of small

farm owners work, like us. Some have as many as 50 animals on their farm. They are still known as

a self sustaining farm.

The third path is very large and is the most used. This path leads to the larger farms that sustain

the capitol. Me and Piper, during the summer break, like to go see the magnificent cow farms, pig

farms, poultry, and even large goat farms. Some of the farms even have horses and ox that pull large

carts full of hay, meat, crops, and feathers.

I take Piper's hand, after resting for a bit, and we walk to the edge of the paved path. After

looking in all directions for any moving carts coming our way, we start walking down the path. It

takes a while before we start seeing any buildings because the town is about 2 miles from the corners.

When we finally start seeing some store fronts we slow down. There is another four corners but this

time all are paved. We take the path that turns right and we turn right into the market.

The market is very busy today because today is the reaping and that means people are

celebrating tonight. Piper points out an elderly man sitting in a wooden rocking chair. In front of him

is a table full of spices. Each has a different price. Piper and I walk over. I pick up a few spices and

give the man a few coins. He smiles and nods. I smile and nod back and Piper and I turn around and

leave. "He doesn't talk much does he?" Piper whispers.

"He might be deaf, he is older than you and I."

I smile and take Piper's hand again and together we walk down the row of tables and carts

nodding and smiling to people. When we come to one cart, a man is holding out some fruit pieces.

"A gold coin for a handful," the man says smiling at us.

" Deal" I take the fruit from the man's hand and exchange it for a gold coin.

He looks at Piper and than up at me and gives me a smile. I can tell that the man is hiding sorrow

behind that friendly smile. By my surprise though the man's smile fades and he says more seriously

"Good luck at the reaping today." He looks worriedly at me, but before I can respond the man

turns around and starts talking to another customer. I take the fruit pieces and spices in one hand

and Piper's hand in the other. Then we turn around and head back toward the house.

** . . .**

As Piper finally finishes getting dressed in a yellow summer dress, black flats, and puts her

hair in a fine bun, I stand in the kitchen reading the recipe for spice cake over and over. Piper walks

into the kitchen, her dress falls just above the knees. I am wearing some black dress pants and a blue

blouse, nothing to special. Then Zane walks in, his shiny black shoes, ironed white button up shirt

and black pants really made him look like an adult. "You look amazing!" Piper squealed in

excitement. "He sure does!" Everyone jumps at the sound of mom's voice. Mom is dressed in a simple

beige skirt that falls well past her knees and a blue button up shirt. "So do you!" I say wrapping my

arms around my mother. Piper takes my mother's hand and smiles "Let's go to the reaping so

when it's over with we can have spice cake," and those were the last words anyone said before we

left for the reaping.


	3. Chapter 3 The Reaping

When we arrived at the town square there were thousands of people. There were 7 roped off areas

of kids in district 10. The kids are dispersed by age. There is the 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, and

18 section. I am not very nervous yet but I am neither excited as I take my seat in the 14 section. I see

Zane take his seat in the 16 section while my mother and Piper stand to the side of the roped off areas.

After I settle down in my seat I look around the 14 section and make out a few of my friend's

faces. "Schuyler!" I yell down the row of kids. A long, brown haired figure with deep blue eyes turns

her head and smiles at me. "Aspen!" Schuyler screams. My name isn't used very often, especially

for females but my mother said that my father named me, and it was one of the only things left of

him so I don't complain anymore. Just as I am about to respond to Schuyler she turns her head to

the sound of the speakers, as everyone does. A loud screeching sound comes through the speakers and

then the sound of Ginger Caraway.

Her hair, bright red and straightened, falls just below the shoulders. She is wearing a bright

purple dress with sequins. Her whole figure seems to scream the Capitol. The expression she wears

on her face isn't happy, anxious, nervous or excited but but seems tired. She seems to want to leave this

dump and go back to her luxurious home in the capitol, but when she speaks she does a very

well job of covering it up. "Ladies and gentleman, boys and girls, welcome to the reaping of the 23rd

Hunger Games! Now let's stand for the National Anthem!" she squeaks in that annoying voice of hers.

Everyone stands for the anthem and when it's over and everyone is seated once again, she repeats the

story of how the 13 districts rebelled the capitol and lost. "So that is why the remaining 12 districts

must be punished with the Hunger Games. This year we are proud to celebrate the 23rd Hunger

Games!" Ginger walks across the stage to the two glass balls.

"So, who went first last year? The boys or the girls?" she asks.

Most of the crowd screams girls. Ginger shakes her head.

"That would be correct! Okay so boys go first this year! Who will be the lucky gentleman to be

picked as our tribute from district 10?" The suspense is killing the crowd and finally she pulls

a small white slip from the glass ball. I look around and see almost everyone is on the edge of their

seat, even me. "And the lucky winner is..." I close my eyes and pray it's not anyone in my

class, "Zane Trillium!"


	4. Chapter 4 A Surprise

My heart stops at the sound of my brother's name, and I suddenly can't breathe. I feel myself

get lightheaded and I have to take several deep breaths to regain my strength. Zane! My brother!

I was to busy thinking about my friends and myself where I didn't even think that he could have been

picked. I turn my head to where I see Zane's blood drained face walking down the line of people as

they stand to let him through. For about 2 seconds we make eye contact and then he is climbing

the stairs and taking a seat on the stage. I am shaking and sobbing and I don't even seem to notice.

I have just lost my brother.

Before I can really say anything, Ginger is walking across the stage to the next ball.

"Well now that we have our boy tribute, onto girls!" Ginger sticks her hand into the glass ball and

finally decides on a small slip that is folded twice. "And the lucky female tribute for the 23rd Hunger

Games for district 10 is..." once again everyone is on the edge of their seats but I am not paying

attention. Nothing can make this day worse. I have lost my brother. Than Ginger makes everyone

groan and jump at her comment " Well this is very different! Ladies and gentleman, give a

warm round of applause to our new tributes...Zane Trillium and Aspen Trillium of district 10!" It

takes a moment for it to sink in. Me? Me! How could it be me and Zane! My brother, I have to

go against my brother! Before I can think much about it my feet are dragging me up to the stage and the

crowd seems distant. When I get on the stage, I not only shake my brothers hand, but hug him.

Ginger is just staring at us and than says one last time, "Ladies and gentleman, now that we have our

two tributes, let the 23rd Hunger Games begin!"


	5. Chapter 5 Last Goodbyes

As the crowd dispersed I watched my brother. His eyes were nervous yet he still wouldn't make

eye contact with me. As we are escorted off the stage and into the Justice building I feel a shiver

run down my spine. I feel tears sting my eyes and I am suddenly overwhelmed. When the

Peacekeeper who escorted us here introduces us to a comfortable looking room with fresh smelling

furniture, I collapse on a red velvet couch. I run my fingers up and down the soft arms and wait for

further instructions. Zane picks a brown leather chair that seems to envelope him. We both look

up at the Peacekeeper. " Um, wait here." He says kind of confused. As the man leaves the room I try

to break the silence and say "He must be a new guy. Probably has no clue what to do." Zane responds

with a shy smile. I smile back.

When the Peacekeeper finally returns he tells us his name is Leon, and we could call him that.

After that, Leon tells us are family should be here soon and we can say are good byes right in here.

I look around and think to myself _so this is the place I am going to last see my mother and sister?_ I

feel tears sting my eyes and my face turns hot. From the corner of my eye I see Zane struggling with

his emotions too.

I was just starting to pull myself together when my mother enters the room. Piper is no where

in site.

"Such a pretty place. I've talked to Elias and Kendra in the past," our only victors "they say the

trip was amazing. The train, the food, the people!" My mother is now sobbing and all I can think is,

_yes mom, the food, train, and people...but the food is the last thing I will ever eat, the train leads me_

_to my death and those people want to kill me... _I hug my mother and look her in the eyes. I am now

crying also and so is Zane.

"Where is Piper?" I can't help thinking that these will be the last words I speak with my mother

and I am running out of time.

"She didn't want to say goodbye with me. She wanted her own time."

That's when the door opens and Leon tells my mother that her time is up. She gives Zane and I hugs

and tells us her last few words "Aspen- be strong, smart and quick. Courage and bravery will keep

you alive. Work with your brother and know you're always in my heart. Zane- Don't let your sister

down. You won't be coming home and the fight will be tough. Stay strong, be brave and no matter

what happens..." My mother cuts off with more sobbing and whispers in our ears "don't end up

killing each other. I love you both, goodbye my children."

When the door shuts behind her, Zane and I are left in silence. _How could this have happened_

_to us? We are brother and sister...I am not ready to face my death. Or Zane's death. _As I am thinking

to myself, Piper opens the door and comes over and sits beside me. Before I can come up with the

right words, she is wrapping her arms around me and whispering "When can you come home, the

both of you?" I sigh and look her in the face. She seems to not understand that we won't be coming

home, never.

"Piper, you don't understand. Zane and I are going far away. We won't be able to..." I suddenly can't

find my voice and when I try, my words are slurred. "Ta-to.. to ever...return." The words are like

venom and when they leave my mouth it hurts. Leaving a horrible feeling behind.

Piper does finally seem to get what I am saying and buries her face into my neck. She also

knows how to make a horrible situation seem a little less terrible, "Don't worry Aspen, everything is

gonna be alright. I'll always be here, and Zane will be with you." I smile at her comforting words and

hug her. "I know that Piper, and I will always love you." I kiss her on the cheek and she climbs off

my lap and goes over to Zane. _My sister will grow up to be a loving mother someday, if she only_

_knew what the Hunger Games actually were. _I am glad she doesn't though and after a while of talking

about Piper, school, friends and mom Leon comes to retrieve Piper. Zane and I kiss her, hug her and

say our goodbyes before the entire room is silent.

Schuyler comes and so does a friend of Zane's. We don't talk much, mainly just silence and

thoughts fill our minds. It feels like hours until Leon comes to steal them like my mother and sister.

Schuyler and I hug and she tells me that she hopes Zane or I win, but we know the chances are so slim

that we don't even think about it. Once Leon and everyone we know has left us, it has become very

silent. When Leon finally does come to take us to the train I feel a sense of adrenaline fall over me.

_I may not be strong, skilled or even brave, but I am fast and smart. I also have a brother who_

_has some experience with skills of his own and he's strong. Together we might be able to get through_

_the first night of the Games._


End file.
